Last Call
Protectorates ---- DMFA |forumurl = http://lastcall.ninja/index.php |joinurl = |ircurl = |ircchannel = #cnlastcall |offsitememberlisturl = |docname = |othernotes = |statsdate = |totalnations = |totalstrength = |monthchange = Either , , or |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |aidslots = |rank = |score = }} Last Call (LC) is a medium alliance on the Multi-Colored team. It was founded on April 27, 2015 as a merger of Anarchy Inc., The Javahouse League and Sandwich Confederation. Charter Last call is an alliance which has no problem making sure if you have too much to drink you have a couch to pass out on for the night. We can pick on each other, but if someone else tries to pick on us we have no problem defending each other. We thrive on activity, communication and community. We show respect for each other and have no problem being honest. This is our agreement as drinking buddies and it will guide us on all that we do. Finding an open bar stool We welcome new members to our bar. We encourage activity and uphold our values of not taking the last beer. The new members should not have issues with other bars or members of other bike clubs. We do however reserve the right to refuse service if we feel you have had too much to drink. Our Doorman and Bartender will assist you in obtaining VIP membership. We expect New Members with no experience to show they can handle their drinks. Ownership of the Bar While we adhere to cleaning up after oneself around here, we do have a few key members that have volunteered to make sure everyone is on their best behavior. Proprietors- These are our bar owners, they have the final say on all business of the bar and represent our membership officially on all matters. The number of proprietors can change based on the needs of the business. Being a Proprietor has some perks, but is also requires time. Proprietors are in charge until resigning the position. New Proprietors are confirmed by VIP's. Proprietors hire and oversee’s members of Last Call’s middle management team listed below. Middle Management: *Manager- Our managers care about the day to day bottom line. They are responsible for the financial stability of the bar. Without money, we can’t buy alcohol. That would be bad for business. *Bouncers- Everyone wants to be safe in a bar. Our Bouncers make sure that members are safe while getting hammered and having fun. *Porter- Our Porter makes sure that everyone’s coats are checked at the door and performs our background checks on all our potential members. *Host- Our Host manages our Tap lounge for all our visitors. The Host will ensure that they have a great experience from the Coatroom all the way to the exit. *Bartender- Of course the most important person in the bar, he makes sure that the drinks keep flowing for everyone and the bar stays clean. Fine print: Management staff can be removed by majority vote of remaining staff or VIP members, or unanimous decision of the Proprietors. VIP Member: These are the members who have been accepted as VIP members within Last Call. Patron: All other nations who hold membership in Last Call. Under age: Pending members. Formal relations with other establishments The entire VIP membership will determine what other bars we like and will hang out with. This is done by a 48 hour vote. Once they have made up their mind that they like some other establishment, the necessary plaques will be placed on the wall. All other establishment’s we affiliate with will be confirmed by our VIP members by 51% vote. Informal relations with other establishments If a fight happen in other establishments and VIP membership wants to get involved, we reserve the right to assist even if the establishment attacked does not have a plaque on the wall in our bar. This requires a 2/3rd majority vote of the VIP membership. Fighting outside the bar No members of Last Call may partake in any aggressive actions unless approved by middle management or above. In the case of an alliance war, Last Call will act on any M level treaty or understanding that gets activated, any O level treaty will require a vote by bar middle management and above. Amending the charter This document can be amended by membership request followed by a minimum of 48 hour discussion period. Once the discussion period has completed all VIP’s will be notified by mail and will cast their vote within the next 48 hours. A ¾ majority of all voting participants must be achieved for the amendment to be ratified. Artical VI- Disbandment Merge or Disbanding To merge Last Call with another alliance or disband it, a simple majority vote of the Managers is required to bring it to the VIP membership. The merger or disbandment must then be approved by a 2/3 vote of those VIP members who vote within an allocated 48 hour period. An announcement must be made to all members prior to the beginning of the vote informing them that the vote is taking place.